dgraymanfandomcom_ms-20200214-history
Innocent Sorrow
Innocent Sorrow ialah lagu pembukaan D.Gray-man yang pertama yang dinyanyikan oleh kumpulan rock jepun iaitu Abingdon Boys School dari episod 1 hingga 26.Untuk melihatnya sila klik Innocent Sorrow ini. Lirik Bahasa Inggeris Pain flows through the wounds of my broken heart, in the dark The feelings connect to the moment that we were together, dissolve Having a nightmare with an unawakened passion, I can't hear the voice that comes in the end Don't cry, when I held you so much that you might break You shivered, oh... Touch me softly with your raised palms, show me, never... until the end Like falling sand, my fleeting wishes are close to the light My undrying tears are imbued with vestiges of you, closed away A prayer pierces deeply into the grap between my fingers Don't cry, how many times did you save me from endless pain and sadness? Oh... Touch me harder with your palms, show me, ever and never end You drift so far away With my cut up wings of life, I long for the day that I'll be reborn Don't cry, when I held you so much that you might break You shivered, oh... Touch me softly with your raised palms, show me I searched for an unfaded miracle named "you" Touch me harder with your palms, Ever and never end... Romaji saketa mune no kizuguchi ni afure nagareru PAIN In the dark kasane aeta shunkan no tsunagaru omoi tokashite samenai netsu ni unasarete saigo no koe mo kikoenai Don't cry kowaresou na hodo dakishimetara kimi ga furueteita Oh... sotto kazasu tenohira ni furete misete Never... Until the end kobore ochiru suna no you ni hakanai negai wo Close to the light tojita kimi no omokage ni karenai namida nijinde hodoita yubi no sukima kara inori ga fukaku tsukisasaru Don't cry hatenai itami to kanashimi kara kimi wo sukueta darou Oh... motto tsuyoku tenohira ni furete misete Ever and never end tokihanatsu So far away kizamu inochi no tsubasa de umarekawaru toki wo machikogarete Don't cry kowaresou na hodo dakishimetara kimi ga furueteita Oh... sotto kazasu tenohira ni furete misete kitto sagashite ita n da iroasenai kimi to iu na no kiseki wo motto tsuyoku tenohira de boku ni furete Ever and never end... Kanji 裂けた胸の傷口に　溢れ流れる　PAIN　In the dark 重ね逢えた瞬間の　繋がる想い　融かして 醒めない熱に魘されて　最後の声も聴こえない Don't cry　壊れそうなほど抱きしめたら 君が震えていた　Oh… そっと　翳す掌に触れてみせて　Never… Until the end 零れ堕ちる砂のように　儚い願いを　Close to the light 閉じた君の面影に　涸れない涙　滲んで ほどいた指の隙間から　祈りが深く突き刺さる どのくらい　果てない痛みと悲しみから 君を救えただろう　Oh… もっと　強く掌に触れてみせて　Ever and never end 解き放つ　So far away 刻む命の翼で　生まれ変わる来世(とき)　を　待ち焦がれて Don't cry　壊れそうなほど抱きしめたら 君が震えていた　Oh… そっと　翳す掌に触れてみせて きっと　探していたんだ色褪せない　君という名の奇跡を もっと　強く掌で僕に触れて Ever and never end.. Lirik Bahasa Melayu Sakit mengalir melalui luka hati yang patah,di dalam kegelapan Perasaan yang menyambungkan detik kita bersama-sama,semakin kabur Mengalami mimpi ngeri bersama perasaan yang belum bangkit,aku tidak dapat mendengar suara ynag datang pada akhirnya Jangan menangis,aku akan pegang engkau dengan kuat bila kekuatan mungkin engkau hendak pecah Engkau menggeletar,oh... Sentuh aku dengan tangan lembut kamu yang digerakkan,tunjukkanlah kepada aku, bahawa tidak pernah.....hingga ke akhir Seperti pasir yang berjatuhan,hasrat sementara aku berada hampir dengan cahaya. Air mata yang tidak kering yang telah disemai dengan sisa-sisa engkau,telah ditutup dari sini Doa menembusi genggaman antara jari-jari saya Jangan menangis,sudah beberapa kali engkau menyelamatkan aku daripada sakit yang tidak berkesudahan serta kesedihan?Oh.. Sentuh aku dengan lebih kuat dengan tapak tangan engkau,tunjukkan kepada aku bahawa semua ini pernah berlaku dan tidak akan berakhir. Engkau hanyut begitu jauh.. Dengan memotong sayap kehidupan,aku rindu akan saat aku bakal dilahirkan semula. Jangan menangis,aku akan pegang engkau dengan kuat bila kekuatan mungkin engkau hendak pecah Engkau menggeletar,oh... Sentuh aku dengan tangan lembut kamu yang digerakkan,tunjukkanlah kepada aku Aku mencari keajaiban yang tidak pudar yang benama "engkau" Sentuh aku dengan lebih kuat dengan tapak tanganmu Pernah dan tidak akan pernah berakhir.....